<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263947">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Childhood Friends Hyungwonho, Dramedy, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Hyungwonho are childhood friends, Insecure Im Changkyun | I.M, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT7, Rating May Change, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Soft Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Wonho-centric, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Hoseok | Wonho &amp; Everyone, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Everyone, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>8:35 AM</strong>
</p><p>"Waking up early for once hyung?"</p><p>Hoseok looked over at Hyungwon with his eyes half opened,making the younger boy smile at him affectionately."Take your time waking up hyung."Hyungwon reassured the older boy as he led him to the couch."The interview isn't for another couple of hours."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>